


❤Siren-Chapter 6-Erotic Plot

by Aphasiary



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fornication, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphasiary/pseuds/Aphasiary





	❤Siren-Chapter 6-Erotic Plot

柔软湿热的舌尖温驯地纠缠上来。他的拇指被吮吸得湿润滚烫，直到被他按住舌头，那张充满某种淫秽暗示的粉润的小嘴才终于放开。  
裴珍映揽住他的脖颈，凑近他的脸要一个亲吻。  
姜丹尼尔僵硬了片刻，在他变得不耐烦之前顺从了。  
从第一次越界开始算起，这段畸形的香艳关系已经持续超过一月，然而于姜丹尼尔，不真实的感觉依然存在。他好像飘在云里，在做一个梦，梦里他背叛了他一直视若珍宝的血亲，然而人类得到放纵又得到餍足的快感却完全屏蔽了他的愧疚和廉耻心。  
在这件事情上，他被裴珍映同化了……他被他操纵，通过可耻的欲望。  
他被拴在他的手指尖打转。  
“你在想什么啊？”  
少年熟练地拉开西裤拉链，手指灵活地把男人半勃的性器解放出来。他抬着眼观察他的表情，那双眼睛向上看的样子锋利又潋滟。裴珍映的瞳仁很亮，那让他的眼漂亮得黑白分明。他轻吻一下掌中器官的顶端，缓慢地捋动着，让它变得更硬，微微翘起的嘴唇有一下没一下地在性器上蹭过。姜丹尼尔的手挪到他的后脑。  
他的脑袋一只手掌就可以盖住大半。男人的手指插进他的发间，顺滑纤细的质感流过指隙，让人产生真的在抚摸毛茸茸小动物的错觉。完全勃起的器官抵住少年的嘴唇，那只手在脑后施以略带强制的力道，裴珍映轻轻地笑了声，驯服地张开嘴，把它纳入口中。  
他不是很经常做Blow Job。  
实际上以他的外貌手段，上赶着要伺候他的人才是前赴后继。他没有希望被掌控的癖好，虽然情欲旺盛，但该有的身体洁癖也并不少。  
不过是因为面前的人是姜丹尼尔罢了。裴珍映微微眯起眼。他的嘴巴很小，于是连口腔也精致，可怜兮兮的只能包裹住手中性器的半截，即使这样也伴随着吞咽的动作在软软的脸颊上戳出小小的鼓包。因为是非常珍贵的男人，所以值得心高气傲的裴家小少爷珍贵的服侍——  
说是服侍也算不上，任性的小猫才没有一直服从的耐心。“好难喔……”不是真的做不下去只是想偷懒，他吐出来，末了一个意犹未尽的吮吸发出“啵”的一声轻响。少年仰脸看着男人撒娇，却一边说着认输的话一边伸着舌尖在顶端打转，“你大过头了！”  
“……为什么不反省一下自己嘴巴长太小，嗯？”姜丹尼尔托住他的腋下把他拉起来，自己靠坐在沙发上，裴珍映张开腿往他身上坐，把那条亲口舔得湿淋淋的凶器压在屁股下面。“吃不下去就算了。”姜丹尼尔着实没有勉强他的意思。他抱着他，像抱着娇养的家猫。男人宽厚温暖的手掌沿着少年的脊骨一路抚摸下去，最后在浑圆的软肉上拍拍，然后亲了亲他嘴角。  
这动作带着自然的宠溺疼爱意味，裴珍映怔了一下，舔了舔被轻啄的地方。“好了嘛，我补偿你啊。”他的异样只是片刻，下一秒又扬起狡猾的笑，“上面吃不进去，那用下面吃好了。”


End file.
